Kick
Kick (Ki/m i Ja/'ck') - romantyczna relacja pomiędzy Kim Crawford i Jackiem. Momenty Sezon 1 Wasabi Warriors * Jack złapał jabłko nogą, gdy Kim upuściła i się do niej uśmiechnął. * Kiedy Jack wskoczył na stół Kim, aby uciec z walki, Kim pomachała do niego i uśmiechnęła się do niego. * U Falafela Phila Jack poprosił, żeby go zostawili samego z Kim. * Jack był pod wrażeniem, gdy Kim złamała dwie deski w dojo czarnych smoków. * Kim była trochę smutna, gdy Jack nie dołączyć do Czarnych Smoków. * Opuszczając dojo czarnych smoków, Jack pomachał na pożegnanie do Kim. * Kim złapała jabłko nogą, gdy Jack upuścił, dokładnie tak jak przedtem zrobił Jack. * Jack był szczęśliwy, gdy ją zobaczył w dojo. * Jack był pierwszym, który powiedział, że Kim powinna wstąpić do dojo. Fat Chance * Kiedy Jack wszedł na korytarz, Kim zaczęła skandować jego nazwisko, zanim przyłączyła się reszta. Dummy Dancing * Kiedy mówią o figlach Trumana, Jack i Kim siedzą obok siebie. Dojo Day Afternoon * Jack powiedział Kim, że Margaret jest na zewnątrz. Swords and Magic * Jack był rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, a Kim była księżniczką. * Kim powiedziała Jackowi, że ma małego guza, by się nie przestraszył. * Jack przewidział, że Kim "zabije" Eddie'go, za jej włosy i miał rację, pokazując że dobrze ją zna. * Jack i Kim siedzieli obok siebie w szkole. Road to Wasabi * Kim i Jack są razem w całym odcinku. * Kim pomogła Jackowi oddzielić Eddie'go, Miltona i Jerry'ego, gdy walczyli. * Jack i Kim próbowali razem wyjaśnić, że był to prawdziwy Bobby Wasabi. * Kim schowała się za Jackiem, kiedy Bobby i Rudy zaczęli walczyć. * Kim i Jack biegli w tym samym kierunku. All the Wrong Moves * Jack i Kim siedzą obok siebie. * Jack i Kim są zarówno słabymi tancerzami. Ricky Weaver * Jack był naprawdę zaniepokojony, gdy Ricky powiedział, że chce ją pocałować, a natychmiast potem ją rzucić. Kung Fu Cop * Kim była jedyną osobą, która zauważyła, ze Jack spał w szafce. * We swoim śnie Jack ciągle z nią flirtował. * Jack po przebudzeniu, mówi, że wszyscy w tym śnie mieli brzydkie włosy z wyjątkiem Kim. Boo Gi Nights * Jack i Kim uścisnęli się na końcu. * Jack i Kim byli razem podczas dekorowania centrum handlowego na Halloween. Clash of the Titans * Milton i Julie powiedzieli Kim i Jackowi, ze nie są w ich typie. * Jack i Kim razem wprowadzają związek Julie i Miltona. * Jack i Kim są prawie cały odcinek ze sobą. * Jack był chyba trochę zazdrosny, gdy Frank sypał Kim komplementami. * Kiedy Milton i Julie są na pierwszej randce, Jack i Kim są z nimi jak na podwójnej randce. * W następnej scenie jest pokazane, że oboje postanowili wrócić do dojo, zamiast wrócić do domu. Badge of Honor * Kim cieszyła się, gdy Jack robi wyczyn na deskorolce. * W tym odcinku Kim i Jack chodzili razem. * Kim i Jack uczą Rudy'ego jeździć na deskorolce. * Kiedy Randy próbował poniżyć Rudy'ego, zarówno Jack i Kim próbują go bronić. * Jack i Kim są razem przez cały odcinek. The Great Escape * Kiedy Jack prosi Kim, żeby udawała, że jest atrakcyjną dziewczyną, wygląda na obrażoną. * Podczas zawodów siedzieli obok siebie. Dude, Where's My Sword? * Jack i Kim myśleli, czy zatańczyć ze sobą. Breaking Board * Jack i Kim byli rozczarowany, że Jerry tylko udawał, że jest chory. Reality Fights * Kim i Jack mają pokój obok siebie. * Są obok siebie w prawie całym odcinku. * Oboje chcą, żeby Milton odpadł z gry. Kickin' It in China * Siedzieli obok siebie w prawie całym odcinku. * Oni się przytulili dwukrotnie. * Kim była zaniepokojona, gdy Jack złamał rękę. * Kim była bardzo podekscytowana, gdy dowiedziała się, że Jack jedzie do Chin. * Kim była naprawdę wściekła, gdy Kai i jego przyjaciele zaczęli walczyć. * Kai wyrzucił Jacka i wylądował przed Kim to wyglądała naprawdę wstrząśnięta. The Wrath of Swan prawo|200px * Kim zapytała Jacka, czy pójdzie z nią na bal kotylionowy. * Kim była rozczarowana, że Jack nie pójdzie z nią na bal kotylionowy. * Jack odszedł od Miltona i Jerry'ego i poszedł usiąść obok Kim. * Jack spojrzał trochę zirytowany, gdy Brody flirtował z Kim. * Jack wyskoczył przed Kim, gdy miała zostać obrzucona sosem przez Czarnych Smoków. * Jack dał Kim kwiaty, które wyjął z smokingu. * Kiedy walczą z Czarnymi Smokami i Jack wyskoczył ze sceny, Kim wyglądała naprawdę zadowolona, że walczy o nią. Rowdy Rudy * Jack i Kim patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę i odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie, że pojadą na wrestling. * Kim była wściekła na Rudy'ego, gdy Jack dostał szlaban. * Jack i Kim siedzą obok siebie podczas zawodów wrestlingu. * Jack patrzy na Kim, gdy dopinguje Rudy'emu. Sezon 2 Rock'em Sock'em Rudy prawo|150px * Jack był jedynym, który klaskał, gdy Kim ukończyła sparing z robotem. * Kiedy Kim złamała deski Jack uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na nią pod wrażeniem. * Kim i Jack siedzieli razem na kanapie Rudy'ego. * Kiedy Rudy kopnął robota, widać, że Kim podchodziła bliżej Jacka. My Left Foot * Jack i Kim siedzieli obok siebie w kawiarni. * Kiedy Jack powiedział "To zapach fantazji." Kim patrzyła na niego. We are Family * Stali obok siebie podczas całego odcinka. * Kim i Jack jedli razem lunch u Falafela Phila. Eddie Cries Uncle prawo|200px * Jack oparł się o Kim, gdy Rudy wrzeszczał na niego. * Kim i Jack siedzieli obok siebie w kawiarni. * Siedzieli obok siebie, gdy Milton strzelał. * Stali obok siebie, gdy Harlem Globetrotters przyszli do dojo. * Jack raz podaje piłkę do Kim. Skate Rat * Kim powiedziała, że Jack był wtedy, gdy go potrzebowała. Capture the Flag * Jack i Kim siedzieli obok siebie u Falafela Phila. * Jack i Kim zarówno zgadzają się w tym, że studenci Akademii Swathmore są całkowicie obrzydliwi. Indiana Eddie * Kim i Jack spojrzeli na siebie, podczas gdy Jerry mówił o swojej cioci Carlity. * Jack i Kim dokuczali się nawzajem dwa razy w tym odcinku. Kim of Kong prawo|200px * Jack był zdezorientowany, gdy Kim mówi mu, że chce z nim sparować zamiast z Miltonem. * Jack wciąż pyta Kim, czy jest pewna, że chce z nim sparować. * Jack mówi Jerry'emu i Eddie'mu, że pozwolił Kim wygrać. * Kim wydaje się być zraniona i wściekła na niego, kiedy Jerry mówi jej, że Jack dał jej wygrać. * Jack wydaje się być szczęśliwy, gdy widzi Kim. * Kim pyta Jacka, dlaczego pozwolił jej wygrać. prawo|200px * Kim czuje się ranna, ponieważ uważa, że Jack nie szanuje ją na tyle, żeby dać jej uczciwej walki. * Jack mówi jej, że dał jej wygrać, bo jest dziewczyną. * Jack i Kim walczą ze sobą w korytarzu. * Kim mówi Jackowi, że chce uczciwej walki. * Jack i Kim rozpoczęli grę i walczą ze sobą. * Jack powiedział Kim, że nie zamierza popełnić tego samego błędu ponownie. * Jack powiedział Kim, że nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. * Byli sami razem w dojo. The Chosen One * Kim i Jack jednocześnie starają się przekroczyć "ścieżkę ognia". Hit the Road Jack * Jack i Kim przytulają się i zaczynają się czuć niezręcznie, ale się od razu nie puszczają. * Kim jest przekonana, że Jack wygra swój mecz. * Kim zaprzecza w rozmowie z Joaną, gdy jest temat że coś się dzieje między nią a Jackiem. * Kim stara się pożegnać. * Razem idą do dojo. prawo|150px * Oboje byli ochotnikami na dom opieki. * Kim chciała wyrazić swoje uczucia do Jacka. * Kim wyznaje uczucia Jacka w rozmowie z Joaną. * Kim i Jack zarówno napisali listy do siebie o swoich uczuciach. * Kiedy Kim pochwaliła nowego faceta, Jack spojrzał trochę zazdrosny. * Kim powiedziała, że nikt nie mógłby zastąpić Jacka. * Byli sami w Dojo. * Kim była zazdrosna o Lorie. * Jack i Kim poszli razem do Falafela Phila i wyglądało to tak jakby to była ich pierwsza randka. * Joana zaśpiewała piosenkę dla nich. * Jack cieszył się, gdy Joana śpiewała piosenkę. * Jack ma zdjęcia wspólne z Kim w szafce. * Zgadzają się na to, żeby każdy z nich zachował zdjęcia. * Stali bardzo blisko siebie. * Kiedy Kim pyta Jacka, dlaczego zmienił zdanie na temat przeprowadzki, odpowiedział, że byłoby to zbyt kosztowne, a patrzył na Kim uśmiechając się. A Slip Down Memory Lane * Kim jako pierwsza zauważyła, że brakuje Jacka. * Kim zrobiła Jackowi bransoletkę na konkurs. * Kim była pierwszą osobą, która zauważyła, że Jack opuścił dojo. * Kiedy Kim uciekła, Jack pobiegł za nią. prawo|150px * Kim nie dbała o konkurencję, po prostu chciała Jacka z powrotem. * Kiedy Jack spojrzał na Kim, która uśmiechała się, nagle zaczął wszystko pamiętać. * Kiedy Jack złamał deski, Kim była naprawdę szczęśliwa. * Jako pierwszą osobę Jack zapamiętał Kim. * Kiedy Kim odchodzi, Jack uśmiecha się i nosi bransoletkę, która dała mu Kim. * Jest pokazane w tym odcinku, podobnie jak w odcinku Hit the Road Jack, że Kim ma uczucia do Jacka. * Kiedy Kim wybiega z dojo, Jack podąża za nią mówiąc "Kim czekaj, sekunda", jakby chciał jej powiedzieć coś ważnego. Wazombie Warriors * Kim wezwała Jacka jako pierwsza przed Rudym i innymi. prawo|170px * Kim szukała Jacka. * Jack przyszedł na ratunek, gdy Kim walczyła z Jerrym i walczył razem z nią. * Kim się martwi, kiedy Jerry pokonał Jacka. * Kim spojrzała zaniepokojona, kiedy Jack zastanawiał się, dlaczego ona zna jego imię. * Gdy we śnie, Lindsay powiedziała "Jestem dziewczyną Jacka, a tym kim jesteś?" to Kim spojrzała wściekle. * Pod koniec snu Kim powiedziała do Jacka "Należysz do mnie" * W śnie Kim wyobraziła dziewczynę o imieniu "Lindsay", która była dziewczyną Jacka. Oznacza to, że Kim martwi się i ma koszmary, że Jack będzie mógł znaleźć dziewczynę. * Jack chciał iść z Kim do kina. * Kim nazywa Lindsay najgorszą dziewczyną. * Jack chciał chronić Kim. * Jack powiedział, że lubi Kim. * Na koniec Kim i Jack poszli na randkę. * Jack powiedział, że jest zadowolony, że Kim poszła z nim na randkę. Sole Brothers prawo|200px * Usiedli razem w ławce. * Zostali sami w dojo. * Uczyli się także razem. * Razem kupili Rudy'emu wielkie ciasto. All the President's Friends * Kim zapytała Jacka jak mu podróż poszła. * Jack dotknął kolano Kim. New Jack City * Jack jest zazdrosny, gdy widzi Kim i Carsona razem. prawo|200px * Kim spojrzała zdenerwowana, gdy zobaczyła Jacka w Czarnych Smokach. * Jack i Kim mieli iść razem do Rochelle. * Jack był zazdrosny, gdy widział, że Kim i Carsona razem poszli do Rochelle. * Jack był zły, gdy Kim mu powiedziała, że Carson nauczył ją tańczyć. * Jack spojrzał zazdrosny, gdy Kim i Carson razem tańczyli. * Kim pomyślała, że Jack był wściekły, że poszła z Carsonem do Rochelle. * Kim była przekonana, że Jack może wygrać z Carsonem, gdyby walczyli. Karate Games prawo|150px * Jack i Kim będą filmowani razem. * Prawie dochodzi do pocałunku między Jackiem i Kim. * Jack ratuje Kim w niektórych scenach filmowych. * Kim mówi Jackowi, że musi być ostrożny. * Jack i Kim są nerwowi, gdy dowiadują się, że mają się pocałować w filmie. * Jack i Kim mają się całować w filmie. * "Karate Games" to parodia "Igrzysk śmierci", a Jack i Kim są jak Katniss i Peeta, ich postacie są wrogami, ale spotykają się pocałunkiem. * Walczyli ze sobą. * Jack pochylił się, by pocałować Kim. * Kim czuła się niezręcznie, gdy Jack prawie ją pocałował. * Kim krzyczała do Jacka. * Kim powiedziała, że Jack był niesamowity. * Byli jeden centymetr od całowania. * Biegli bardzo blisko siebie, gdy byli ścigani przez psy. * Jack wyglądał na pragnącego pocałować Kim. * Kim była szczęśliwy, że Jack ją prawie pocałował. Kickin' It On Our Own prawo|250px * Poszli w końcu na randkę. * Jack był zadowolony, kiedy usłyszał Kim, gdy powiedziała, że ma uczucia do innego faceta, co oznacza, że to on. * Jack usłyszał, gdy Kim mówiła: "... mam uczucia do innej osoby." * Jack stracił skupienie podczas walki, kiedy zobaczył, Kim i Bretta razem. * Jack był zazdrosny, że Kim miała chłopaka o imieniu Brett. * Jack wie, że Kim go lubi. * Jack był szczęśliwy, gdy Kim przybyła do Falafel Phila jak reszta bandy. * Jack i Kim zarówno drwili z ciotki Jillian razem. * Jack i Kim stali obok siebie, gdy drwili z niej. Oh, Christmas Nuts! * Jack uśmiecha się do Kim, kiedy powiedziała, że przypadkowo wyłączyła zasilanie w centrum handlowym. Sezon 3 Spyfall * Jack i Kim siedzieli obok siebie u Phila. * Jack i Kim patrzyli na siebie przez 13 sekund. * Gdy Jack powiedział, że będzie płacić za swoich przyjaciół spojrzał na Kim. * Kiedy powiedział, że zapłaci zarumieniła się. * Kim uśmiecha się do Jacka około 8 razy w tym odcinku. * Gdy książę flirtuje z Kim, Jack jest zazdrosny. * Kim odrzuciła księcia, kiedy poprosił ją, by wyjechała z nim do jego kraju i była jego księżniczką. Dueling Dojos * Kim i Jack śpiewali "Black Dragon Radio" z Jerrym. The Sub Sinker * Oni siedzą bardzo blisko siebie na kanapie, oglądając telewizję. Meeting the McKrupnicks * Jack i Kim siedzą razem na matach. * Siedzą przy stole razem. * Jack miał rękę na ramieniu Kim. Witless Protection * Kiedy Rudy powiedział, że zamknął drzwi i połknął klucze, Jack i Kim podbiegli do drzwi. * Jack i Kim byli atakowani przez kurczaka. * Kiedy Kim atakowana była przez kurczaka, Jack położył ręce na jej plecach. Jack Stands Alone * Kim powiedziała, że Jack (wiceprzewodniczący), był jej dobrym przyjacielem i był lojalny, wierny i niezawodny. Two Dates and a Funeral * Jack patrzy na Kim, kiedy robi chód kota. * Jack mrugnął do Kim, kiedy powiedział jej, że było warto. * Jack i Kim trzymają się za ręce, gdy udają się na randkę. * Jack i Kim są oficjalnie chłopakiem i dziewczyną. Win, Lose or Ty * Siedzieli obok siebie podczas obiadu z Czarnymi Smokami. * Jack i Kim zarówno uśmiechali się podczas rozmowy ze sobą, zanim Frank przyszedł dać Kim suknię. Sensei & Sensibility * Kim uśmiecha się do Jacka przez większość odcinka. * Kim i Jack uśmiechali się do siebie. Gabby's Gold * Kiedy Milton powiedział im o swoim rozstaniu z Julie, Jack i Kim powiedzieli w tym samym momencie "To ty byłeś z Julie?", kiedy właśnie oni byli tymi, którzy połączyli ich w miłość. * Jack spojrzał nieśmiały, gdy dał Kim bilet. Piosenki pary * I'm All About You - Aaron Carter * Better than I know Myself - Adam Lambert * Hey Princess - Allstar Weekend * Chemicals React - Aly & Aj * Begging - Anton Ewald * If You Only Knew - Asia 4 Ft. Trish Thuy Trang * Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne * Smile - Avril Lavigne * When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne * The Colours of My Dreams - B.g. The Prince of Rap * Cover Girl - Big Time Rush * Nothing Even Matters - Big Time Rush * Paralyzed - Big Time Rush * Song For You - Big Time Rush (Feat. Karmin) * Crazy For U - Big Time Rush * Amazing - Big Time Rush * Lost In Love - Big Time Rush * Picture This - Big Time Rush * Holding out for a hero - Bonnie Tyler * Teenage Dream - Boyce Avenue * Be Your Everything - Boys Like Girls * Two is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift * Your Life Over Mine - Bribry * Hurricane - Bridgit Mendler * Just the way you are - Bruno Mars * Cut to the Chase - Cardin Nguyen Ft. Trish Thuy Trang * I Never Thought - Cardin Nguyen Ft. Trish Thuy Trang * Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen * Sweetie - Carly Rae Jepsen * You're My Favorite Song - Camp Rock 2 * With Ur Love - Cher Lloyd * God Damn You're Beautiful - Chester See * All The Monsters - China Anne Mcclain (Wazombie Warriors) * My Crush - China Anne McLain * What Are Words - Chris Medina * All Day - Cody Simpson * Good As It Gets - Cody Simpson * On My Mind - Cody Simpson * Falling For You - Colbie Calliat * What If - Colbie Caillat * You Got Me - Colbie Caillat * Fix You - Coldplay * Princess of China - Coldplay ft. Rihanna * Yellow - Coldplay * Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows * If You're Not The One - Daniel Bedingfield * Last Song - Dave Days * Olive You - Dave Days * Crush - David Archuleta * Catch Me - Demi Lovato * Give Your Heart a Break - Demi Lovato * Heart Attack - Demi Lovato * Wouldn't Change a Thing - Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas * Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran * Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran * I'll be - Edwin McCain * Say it - Eric Saade * Great Love - Flyleaf * The Valentine's Medley - FreddeGredde * No Nagging Love - Froggy Mix * Not Over You - Gavin DeGraw (KIOOO) * All About Us - He Is We ft. Owl City * I Wouldn't Mind- He Is We * Kiss It All Better - He Is We * You Got Me - Hollywood Ending (2011 NBT third place winners) * Wanted - Hunter Hayes * Can't Stay Away - IM5 ft. Bella Thorne * Demons - Imagine Dragons * Close to You - Infinite-Lane Highway * La La Love - Ivi Adamou * Best Friend - Jason Chen * I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz * Lucky - Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat * Save My Heart - Jason Reeves * Young Love - Jedward * So Close - Jennette McCurdy * Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney * She's No You - Jesse McCartney * With You - Jessica Simpson * Love You More - JLS * Die in your arms - Justin Bieber * Fall - Justin Bieber * Favorite Girl - Justin Bieber * Perfect Harmony - Keke Palmer & Max Schneider * My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson * You Found Me - Kelly Clarkson * Pretending - Lea Michele & Cory Monteith * Hey Juliet - LMNT * Everything Changes - Markus Fagervall * Wipe Your Eyes - Maroon 5 * Ships In the Night - Mat Kearney * Like I would - Megan and Liz * #Beautiful - Mariah Carey ft. Miguel * He Could Be the One - Miley Cyrus * One In a Million - Miley Cyrus * Hey You - Miranda Cosgrove * What Are You Waiting For - Miranda Cosgrove * Peaches - New Heights * Don't Ever Let It End - Nickelback * Far Away - Nickelback * Had Me @ Hello - Olivia Holt * Another World - One Direction * C'mon C'mon - One Direction * Change My Mind - One Direction * I Should've Kissed You - One Direction * Last First Kiss - One Direction * Little Things - One Direction * One Thing - One Direction * Nothing Compares - One Direction * She's not Afraid - One Direction * Save You Tonight - One Direction * Apologize - One Republic * Forever & Always - Parachute * Gone Gone Gone - Phillip Phillips * 1234 - Plain White T's * Here Comes Forever - R5 * Bless the Broken Road - Rascal Flats * Another Light - Real Mccoy * Hymn For The Missing - RED * Not Alone - RED * At the Beginning - Richard Marx & Donna Lewis * Diamonds - Rihanna * Holding On and Letting Go - Ross Copperman * I Think About You - Ross Lynch * You Can Come To Me - Ross Lynch and Laura Marano * I Knew I Loved You - Savage Garden * Truly, Madly, Deeply - Savage Garden * Heartbeat - Scouting For Girls * A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez & The Scene * I Promise You - Selena Gomez & The Scene * My Dilemma - Selena Gomez & The Scene * Just Friends - Shane Harper * One Step Closer - Shane Harper * Rocketship - Shane Harper * Falling - State of Drama * Shiver - Shawn Desman * Hello - SHINee * One For Me - SHINee * I'm A Believer - Smash Mouth * Hero - Sterling Knight * Everything I Want - Steve Rushton * WIth Me - Sum 41 * Beautiful Eyes - Taylor Swift * Begin Again - Taylor Swift * Crazier - Taylor Swift * Enchanted - Taylor Swift * Fearless - Taylor Swift * I'd Lie - Taylor Swift * I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift * Jump Then Fall - Taylor Swift * Stay Stay Stay - Taylor Swift * Red - Taylor Swift * Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift * You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift * Fly High - The DNC * Bleach Blonde - This Century * Baby, I Love You - Tiffany Alvord * My Heart Is - Tiffany Alvord * Sure Feels Like Love - Tiffany Thorton * Imagine - Tone Damli ft. Eric Saade * I've fallen for you - Toni Gonzaga * You make me smile - Uncle Kracker * Can't Stop Loving You - Van Halen * So This is Love? - Van Halen * When It's Love - Van Halen * Brown Eyed Girl - Van Morrison * Say You Like Me - We the Kings * Our Story - Yohio Trademarki relacji Sporty/Aktywność * Karate: Są najlepsi w dojo i bardzo konkurencyjni ze sobą. Ponadto, są oni obecnie jedynymi uczniami, którzy mają czarne pasy. * Skateboarding: Spędzają dużo czasu razem, gdy są na desce szczególnie jak widać w odcinku "Badge of Honor". * Taniec: Oboje są bardzo złymi tancerzami i tańczyli wolnego ze sobą dwa razy. Raz w odcinku "The Wrath of Swan", gdy ich randka została przerwana. Również w Spyfall (pierwszy odcinek trzeciego sezonu), gdy tańczą przez resztę nocy. Miejsca * Kuchnia w szkole Seaford: Tam się spotkali w odcinku "Wasabi Warriors" * Recepcja Royal: Miejsce, w którym oni mieli swój pierwszy oficjalny wolny taniec (w odcinku "Spyfall") * Riverside Country Club: Miejsce, w którym prawie tańczyli wolnego na balu kotylionowym w odcinku "The Wrath of Swan". * Kino: Na koniec w odcinku "Wazombie Warriors" pokazane jest, że oglądali "The Horse Tamer" tam sami. * Hollywood: Tam oni występują w filmie Karate Games, w którym Jack i Kim prawie się całują. * Dom starców: Jack i Kim zarówno tam byli wolontariuszami. * Znak Hollywood: Tam Jack i Kim prawie się całują. * The Pizza Place: Gdzie Jack i Kim mieli swoją pierwszą oficjalną randkę. * Bay View Mall Courtyard (między Dojo Bobby'ego Wasabi'ego i Philem Falafelem): To miejsce, w którym Jack podsłuchał zerwanie Kim z Brettem i zapytał ją potem czy pójdzie na randkę w odcinku "Kickin' It On Our Own". Tam też dużo momentów relacji miała miejsce w odcinku "Two Dates and a Funeral". * Włoska restauracja: Gdzie Jack i Kim idą na pierwszą oficjalną randkę. Jedzenie * Jabłka: Zarówno Kim i Jack złapali spadające jabłka nogami w odcinku "Wasabi Warriors". * Cheeseburgery: Jack kiedyś zapytał Kim czy idzie na burgery w odcinku "Ricky Weaver". * Sos grzybowy: Jack i Kim mają swój wolny taniec i są pokryci sosem w odcinku "The Wrath of Swan". * Makaron: Zamówili makaron (Kim-manicotti, Jack-rigatoni) na pierwszej randce z rodziną w odcinku "Two Dates and a Funeral". Zwierzę * Mysz polna: Kim i Jack chronili go od Luke'a po tym jak powiedział, że zamierza się go "pozbyć". Kolory * Fioletowy: Kim i Jack często noszą ubrania w kolorze czerwonym i niebieskim, gdy są razem, powstaje fioletowy. Podobnie kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Wasabi Warriors". Kim też nosiła fioletowy strój w odcinku "Ricky Weaver". * Czerwony: W odcinku "Kung Fu Cop", Kim nosiła pierścień nastroju, pokazując, jak ta osoba się czuje i na końcu odcinka, Jack pocieszył Kim mówiąc, że wyglądała całkiem nieźle w jego śnie, i to pokazało. Pierścień nastrojowy Kim potem się poczerwieniał. * Brązowy: W odcinku "The Wrath of Swan" Jack przyszedł na bal, aby uratować Kim od Czarnych Smoków i skacze przed siebie, aby sos nie dostał się na jej suknię i oboje w końcu zostali pokryci brązowym sosem. * Czarny: Kim i Jack mają zarówno czarne pasy. Przedmioty * List: Kiedy Jack zamierza opuścić dojo w odcinku "Hit the Road Jack", Kim napisała mu swoje uczucia w liście. Jack również zrobił to samo. Niestety, nigdy nie przeczytali swoich listów. * Diamentowy naszyjnik: Kiedy książę zapytał Kim czy byłaby jego księżniczką w odcinku "Spyfall", ona odrzuciła (ona następnie wręcza mu naszyjnik i patrzy na Jacka, a on się uśmiecha), a na końcu Jack i Kim tańczyli całą noc). * Bransoletka: Kim daje Jackowi bransoletkę "przyjaźni" w odcinku "A Slip Down Memory Lane" i prawie mówi mu, co czuje. Na końcu odcinka, Jack wkłada bransoletkę. * Sny: W odcinku "Kung Fu Cop", w śnie Jacka on flirtuje w wersją Kim z lat 70. W odcinku "Wazombie Warriors" w śnie Kim jest w koszmarnym świecie, w którym Jack lubi inną dziewczynę. * Zompiry: W odcinku "Wazombie Warriors", Jack pyta Kim, czyby poszła z nim na randkę, aby zobaczyć "Atak morderczych Zompirów" z nim. Także dlatego, że w poprzednim odcinku nawiązującym do Halloween "Boo Gi Nights", kostium Jacka to wampirem, a kostium Kim to zombie i wymieszane tworzą Zompiresy. * Czarne Pasy: Oni są jedynymi studentami (do tej pory), którzy mają czarne pasy w dojo:. *'Jednak są gościnne gwiazdy co mają czarne pasy w dojo, jak na przykład Carson'*. * Filmy: Oboje poszli zobaczyć dwa filmy razem. (Zompiresy i Koń Tamer) Również zagrali w filmie związane z karate w "Karate Games". * Rigatoni Naszyjnik: Okazuje się, że w odcinku "Spyfall" Jack zrobił Kim naszyjnik z makaronu Rigatoni na letnim obozie. Spedytorzy w show * Joan: Joan była pierwsza w show, która zdała sobie sprawę, że Kim miała uczucia dla Jacka. * Jerry: Kiedy Jerry widział bransoletę J + K wiedział, że Jack i Kim lubią siebie, i wydaje się, że popiera ich randki. * Milton: Wydaje się również, że Milton popiera randki Jacka i Kim. Fakty relacji * Kim jest najbliżej Jacka z wszystkich chłopaków. * Kim była pierwszą osobą z grupy, która spotkała Jacka. * Jack i Kim są najlepszymi uczniami w dojo (Oboje mają czarne pasy). * Jack nie chce walczyć z Kim, bo boi się, że ją skrzywdzi. * Jack patrzy na Kim w wielu odcinkach. (Najbardziej znane są "Ricky Weaver" i "The Wrath of Swan") * Okazuje się, że Jack i Kim wspólnie spędzają czas z dala od reszty chłopaków (tj. Phil Falafel, the Pier, Sticky Buns, Circus Burger, a ich "randka" miała miejsce w kinie). * Zarówno Jack i Kim mieli sny o sobie, w którym oboje wyrazili swoje uczucia (odcinki: "Kung Fu Cop", "Wazombie Warriors"). * Jack i Kim zaczynają swój związek z rodziną w odcinku "Two Dates and a Funeral". * Jack i Kim są oficjalnie parą. Oficjalne początki relacji * Randka: Jack mieli randkę w odcinku "Kickin' It On Our Own", kiedy rzeczywiście mieli "randkę" w odcinku "Wazombie Warriors". Mieli swoją prawdziwą pierwszą randkę we dwoje w odcinku "Two Dates and a Funeral". * Taniec: Jack i Kim mieli swój wolny taniec po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Spyfall" ponieważ ich wolny taniec został przerwany w odcinku "The Wrath of Swan". * Pocałunek: Mówi się, że Jack i Kim będzie ich pierwszy pocałunek w odcinku "Dude! Stop The Truck", ale nie jest to jeszcze potwierdzone. Kategoria:Relacje